Mokuba Runs
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Ever since wut has happened with Noa, things haven't been totally right, Mokuba still feeling the scars of it. Seto isn't making it any better....
1. Sibling Scar

**Mokuba Runs Away**

Ever since the Noa incident Seto thought things were fine and so did Mokuba but it left a scar in Mokubas mind, even though he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't trust Seto as much anymore, plus Seto didn't treat him as much of a brother, just someone he got lumbered with.

Like usual Mokuba watched TV in Seto's office, while Seto tapped away on his computer getting paperwork done. Seto had barely even noticed his little brothers existence in the room, ignores even his comments or attempts to talk.

"Isn't that interesting Seto?" Mokuba asked as loud as he could and finally broke his brothers thoughts.

"What is it now?" Seto replied irritably.

"No need to be so snappy, isn't it interesting how they say the sibling bond can be one of the most powerful things in the world? In my mind it's stronger than parents sometimes."

"I doubt that." Seto hissed in mid-toned voice. "I'm only being snappy because you're irritating with these ridiculous distractions when I have other things to do."

"Hmm... Well maybe I should just go to my room, the walls will be of more company." Mokuba bluntly cried.

"Well maybe you should and take that snooty attitude with you." Meanly replied, deep down he didn't really mean his harsh words but he wanted to make him tougher and he personally didn't want to get to close after what happened with Noa. He knew he should be trying to make amends with him but felt he shouldn't have to change because of one incident.

"Fine." Mokuba said with trembling in his voice as he tried to hold back the tears. He got up off the comfy sofa and hastily walked to the door and opened it, as opening the door his face finally let out a tear, Mokuba didn't dare turn around and show his sad emotion to his brother. He stepped out and as he shut the door he heard a mutter from his brother, "Why do I have the put up with him? I kind of wish I didn't have to have him around all the time."

"I'd beware Seto, push me and that might come true." Mokuba whispered bitterly, as the tears totally unleashed. He slammed the rest of the door with a massive thud and ran as fast as he could to his room, also closing that door with a thud.

With the massive thuds echoing Seto realised why Mokuba had created such noise, he heard what he said...


	2. Sibling Bond Streched

**Mokuba Runs Away**

NOTE I know I made Seto sound pretty nasty and cruel in the first chapter but it would have to be really bitter or whatever to make Mokuba feel on edge, a brother that idols his brother would have to be pushed to run away.

Everybody behind closed doors can be bitter and nasty and most end up regretting what they said or how they acted. Sometimes people with lack of sleep or under stress can act out of character and I think in this case for the story this has happened, both are sort of acting out of character because, both are stress and somethings put a strain on the relationship.

Sorry to anybody that don't agree but I'm using attitudes from situations that affects most people in that way.

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe I just said that and Mokuba heard it... He must think the worst of me, and so he should, I haven't exactly treated him like I should have. I just can't get over what happened in the Virtual world, even though that Noa is evil in my mind he does have a point when it came to Mokuba. As much as I hate it, he did seem to care about my brother, I'm just worried that he was a better brother to him than I was... Seto worryingly thought to himself, he didn't want to go after him because of his pride, like quite often it got in the way of doing what he should do. His heart says go right now and talk to him but his colder part he mostly showed was strictly stopping him, leaving him only able to sit there worried and not doing the work. One thing is for sure that I do know is I never want Noa to come back. I don't need him fucking this up for me, I will make this better but it'll only destroy me if he comes back. But then again what am I worried about? The boy's dead, and hopefully he will stay that way.

Mokuba lay face down onto his bed and was releasing the furious tears. He upsettingly grabbed his blue eyes white dragon cuddle toy and held it close to him for comfort, no one else will.

I can't believe him! I idol him and this is how he repays me, I give another chance but I don't know how much longer I can take this. If Seto balls this up this time I will not be holding back on leaving, I don't care where I would go but if Seto gets worse or doesn't change, anywhere would be good. If he really overly cared like the old Seto did he would have been here but he's not, I'll have to wait and see I guess...

Even though he was going to give Seto a second chance he was going to wait for an apology and was still very upset, so upset he just couldn't stop crying.

_THUD THUD_

Mokuba suddenly sat upright to the knocking on his door and his eyes were still leaking tears that were running down his cheeks. He hoped dreadfully that it was his big brother on the other side of the door to comfort and say sorry to him.

"Mokuba! Teatime" called a servant through the door.

Mokuba's heart sank, not what he really wanted, he made himself so upset that he wasn't hungry or had any interest for food. "No thanks. I don't feel like food, let alone sitting there all by myself." Mokuba replied, trying to keep his normal voice and not give away his current mood.

"But you won't be alone"

"You mean...Oh come on, Seto never eats with me anymore, to busy for that. And I told you I'm not hungry!"

"Mokuba, it's not a request it's an order."

"You can't make me come out"

"Trust me, it'll get worse if you don't come down, just come down before he blows a fuse."

"Fine, fine, but only because I don't want you to lose your job over our little tiff."

"Thankyou, Master Mokuba." The servant gratefully replied, he didn't want to be in on their fight and have a furious Seto.

Mokuba entered the room, still sort of upset and tear stained, he tried getting rid of it all the best he could fast because he didn't want his brother seeing his weaker side because he knew exactly how Seto would react 'Stop acting like a child, Stop showing your weakness' or else people will walk all over you.' The examples could go on forever but Mokuba was starting to not care what his brother says, he was starting to feel their bond was getting streched and didn't know whether it could be repaired.

Seto sternly sitting at the head of the table, hands raised and chin placed on top, sternly focused on the door and wanting to see Mokuba's reaction. He watched as his brother entered the room and sat right at the opposite end of the very long dining table. Even that he was long way from him sitting near him, he could still make out a rough mood on him, sad, upset, angry.

"Not going to sit down at your usual seat?" Seto questioned, trying desperately to break the sharp ice cold tension.

"Well maybe thats not my usual seat, how would you know? You haven't eatten dinner with me for months, shows how interested you are in me." Mokuba replied coldly.

"Oh really. How do you know I wasn't looking from my camera?" Seto really telling the truth. In his office, he has cameras everywhere to keep track of Mokuba, part from his and Mokuba's room and the bathroom, everybody needed some kind of privacy. He used to only have a few but after the Noa incident he didn't want Mokuba out of his sight.

"Whatever." Mokuba replied coldly. He couldn't believe it when Seto installed all those cameras, he didn't see much point when he thought his brother doesn't care. He started to tap his foot on the stands of the tables, waiting for what he really wanted to hear, a apology. It was hurting him that they were fighting so much, it upset him even more that Seto hadn't said sorry yet.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Well?" Mokuba added bluntly.

"Well what?"

"You know what I'm waiting for. I heard what you said Seto."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto lied, not wanting to talk about it with him. He was ashamed of himself for even muttering such words.

"Fine be like that." Mokuba shouted back at him and got up for the door.

"And where are you going?" Seto questioned and put a frown on his face.

"It's obvious you don't want me around any more so I'm going to help you out with that. I'm sorry I took our precious mother away from you with being born. It's obvious our parents made the wrong choice in your point of view. I'm just not good enough for you." With that Mokuba let go the tears again and started to rush out the door as fast as he could.

"Oh Mokuba, you know thats not true, please come back..." Seto's voice trailed off and started to get up after him. He regretted strongly what he said and wished he could get his true feelings out, he knew with this he was going to have to try harder with his brother and no more ignoring...


	3. Siblings Stepping Over Boundaries

**Mokuba Runs**

Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope to get more in the future. Well here we go with chapter 3...

**Chapter 3**

Mokuba started with walking as fast as he could down the corridor outside the room he was just in with Seto. He started hearing heavier footsteps a little bit behind him; he knew who they belonged to, Seto Kaiba. He was just amazed that Seto actually was bothering to follow him. With hearing these louder footsteps behind himself, he started to run up the stairs and get to his room as fast as what he could.

"Mokuba!" Seto called, catching a bit of sight of his little brother running as fast as he can.

"Mokuba, will you get back here please?" Seto called at his brother again.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Mokuba shouted and his voice trailed, making the whole mansion able to hear.

"Oh! Don't be like that." Seto sighed.

Mokuba could hear his brother running now but he finally was very close to his door. He briskly grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open quickly and ran in. Closing it just before Seto reaching it and triggered the indoor lock. Seto grasped the door handle trying to opening the door the best he could but quickly could tell Mokuba had used the lock, locking it from the inside.

"Come on! Open the door!" Seto roared, soon noticing that it wasn't a good idea to be screaming at him through a door because it would only upset him more and Seto will never get him to open the door.

"I don't think so! I'm not opening the door so you can yell at me and insult me some more." Mokuba replied. Leaning himself backwards against the door that was shaking from Seto trying to open it, with that he wrapped his arms around himself, never had he ever felt so alone...

"Don't make me get the master key! We must talk about this you know, no matter what you think we should do. It can't carry on like this you know?"

"Oh now you want to talk? Well maybe I don't want to talk to you! Why don't you go talk with yourself? Because you don't like anyone else. Don't give me crap I'm your everything left, you just secretly want to blame things on me, like our parents." Mokuba replied sadly, letting out more tears. He never really gotten over the loss/lack of parents and felt that Seto loved to blame him for it.

"You know I don't blame you for our parents. And I really mean it; I got the master key in my hand. I'm giving you a minute to open the door or else I will use this key. Either way I'm getting inside that room to see you mister. Sooner rather than later preferred though because I do have other stuff to do."

"Of course you do. You always have something else to do; I didn't really expect anything else much from you."

"I take it I'm going to have to use the key then? Because I'm not going to put up with shouting through the door, it's either I get in there or it don't get sorted."

"Sorted? You've let this go on for so long. I thought you would have changed after the Virtual World thing with Noa but the truth is you haven't changed at all. I wish Noa was still here because he understood more than you ever will."

"That hurt Mokuba..." Seto replied in a depressed voice and for the real first time he let out a real tear, felt like he was well and truly losing Mokuba after that comment but knew he couldn't give in or else he would have well and truly lost.

"Hmmmm...Go on if you going to open it."

With that he wiped his tears, didn't want to show his weak emotions. He didn't need to be teaching his little brother even worse habits. "Well...You don't have to tell me twice, I guess."

With that Mokuba clicked on the lock to unlock the door. His brother was in virtually like five seconds, he was just happy it was done the easy way. As soon as the door was unlocked Mokuba immediately turned around to sit on his massive king size bed, not giving Seto any eye contact what so ever. He preferred to stare at the wall more than his own brother, he knew nothing good will come from his brother it never usually does. "Well? Let's hurry this up so it doesn't waste your precious time. That's what matters to you right? The time to make money, get strongest cards, beat somebody... blame people..."

"Time is always valuable no matter who you are. The points you're pointing out is crap, sure I like those things but you shouldn't think it's overruling you. You're my brother, nothing overrules you." Seto protesting, trying to defend himself.

"Oh just stop it! You think I don't know you and I don't know the truth, when really I do. The truth is everybody knows what you're really like, you just try and hope that they're wrong but their not, you're rude, selfish, self obsessed..."

"Oh really?" Seto interrupted. "Then why have I put up with you all these years then?" Soon realising he shouldn't have put it in such a nasty way. He was starting to hate himself, always putting his foot in his mouth and soon regretting what he says.

"Put up with me!" Mokuba shouted back with a tinge of shock in his voice. He couldn't believe his brother was having such nasty thoughts in his head about him. He could see that his brother quickly regretted what he said but Mokuba believed he must mean it or else he wouldn't have said it in the first place. "Reality check, I don't have to be with you at all. I can go back to the orphanage or go to a foster home. I'm sure they'll care about me a hell of a lot more. Just because they may not have as much money as you, don't mean that you're any better."

"Don't be like that. I don't want you talking such things, I'm your brother, and you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to you! I would have belonged to our parents but..."

"Well we all know the reason why they're not here." Seto replied slyly. He didn't really want to be mean to his brother but he was starting to get annoyed and when he started to get annoyed he started to bitch and think nothing is his fault. On odd occasions he did start to get a tad violent, it'd happened mostly with employees, like giving them a little tap and only once with Mokuba. With Mokuba, he grabbed Mokuba by the wrist because he tried storming out after yet another argument and Seto didn't want him too.

"Go ahead Seto! Say the reason! Say I killed them, it's my fault isn't it! Especially our mothers!" Mokuba had finally snapped. He had these feelings for most of his life and sometimes the guilt ate him alive. He didn't know whether he was the one that did in their dad but he definitely knew he was partial responsible for their mother. It was all because he was born...

"No!"

"Say it! Say it!"

"Damn it! No!"

"Oh for goodness sake! Say it and get it over with! And I know you hate me for it. I can see it in your eyes; you think I'm a murderer for being born and killing our mother from being born. JUST SAY IT!"

"FINE! Yes it is your fault!" Seto finally admitted, not truly meaning it but had definitely had lost his cool. With that he brought his hand down and slapped Mokuba on the cheek.

Mokuba recoiled in fear, clutching his cheek. He had never heard his brother shout so loud and be so mean and definitely was the first time he had ever been hit by his own brother.

Seto stared back down at his recoiling brother, as he stare the anger seem to wash off him like a burst of fresh water had hit his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done...


	4. Sibling Run

**Mokuba Runs**

Once again thank you for all the comments and adding to your favourites.

Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. Just been very busy recently and for a little bit of time didn't know how to put the next chapter down (how to write the story line). Anyways hope you like this next one and Seto better pull his act up.

**Chapter 4**

Seto stands there, looking down at his hand that he'd just used to slap his brother. He couldn't believe the way he'd just acted. It was like he was someone else and it wasn't exactly him that did it, he was just angrily watching himself doing it but once it was done he went back to normal.

"Mokuba..." Seto tried to call out, also moving his hand towards Mokuba as if he wanted him to grab it.

Mokuba just hit it back with his spare hand. The other hand still holding to his bright red cheek from his older siblings slap. By now was also letting the waterworks start, more tears of anger, how could his brother do this to him?

"Do not even dare to touch me!" Mokuba shouted. "That's it! I've well and truly had it with you!" With that he started to storm out of the room and leaving a shocked Seto Kaiba.

"What do you mean by that!" Seto called after his brother and started to follow him.

"I mean, I've had it. Also meaning that was the last straw." Mokuba replied while going down the stairs two at a time. Heading straight for the downstairs loo so he could cry a little bit more in peace, hopefully. " I can't trust you anymore...I just might as well go live with someone else, like a foster home. If you cared at all you would do something about that anger while I'm gone."

"Gone? You're not going anywhere. I can say what I did was so wrong and I'm really very sorry and I will make sure it'll never happen again but you're not going anywhere." Seto pleaded.

"I'm glad to hear of some type of apology out of you but what you just did is going to take along to time to get over. I don't want to be with you anymore..." With that he locked himself in the downstairs toilet.

"I know you're angry at the moment but you can't go."

"Yes I am! I hate you! God, you can't get away with what you've done! I can't believe you've done this to me. And I trusted you...To be like parent model for me but you've let me down." Having to cut short he started to cry harder than ever. "I just hate you, ok?" Mokuba sniffed in addition to his shouting.

"... Just open the door. You can't honestly think that."

"Hell no!"

"No swearing! Open the door!" Seto barked. His temper was arising again. With that he realised that Mokuba was right about his anger problem. Even though he realised that, he still refused to let Mokuba go anywhere, even if he did hate him...

"No!" Mokuba shouted while he still cried.

"Fine, I'll go find the master key. Left it upstairs." With that Seto left to go back to Mokuba's room to get the master key. He usually always kept it in his pocket but accidentally put it down when he was about to use it to get into his siblings room.

"I'll show him. I mean what I say; I won't be a push over anymore. I will not be a victim to his anger violence. I love my brother but this is getting too much, I need to leave and get things right in my head." Mokuba muttered to himself. He needed to get out of here before Seto came back with that master key. Seto never seems to get it and now won't leave him alone because he knows he's done something wrong. Can't win with him, when he does give attention he gives the wrong attention and don't really want to be nice. Besides what he said and thinks is unforgivable, saying Mokuba killed their parents.

"What should I do? I think I want to run away, he don't care about me anyway. Laying his hand on me is unforgivable. Man, I hate him so much! Wow, can't believe I just said that about my own brother, but I actually mean it." Mokuba was shocked that he could think and say such a thing but it was the truth. His head darted around the room to see whether there was any way out of the room. He stopped his head when he realised the big side window was the only way out. It was perfect; he won't hurt himself trying to get out.

Good, I got out. That was easier than what I thought. This will teach Seto. My cheek so hurts, I think I'm starting to get a bruise; it was that hard of a hit...Oh damn! How am I going to get past security guards? They'll go and ask Seto whether I'm aloud out...

Mokuba had to think quickly, he had to get out of the grounds and fast. Seto was going to be back any second now and he might look out of the window. Then a brain wave hit him, there was a tree stump tall enough for him climb over the wall with.

"One last time, Mokuba. Open the door or I'll open it for you!" Seto called through the door. Of course not getting a response from his sibling.

Pushing the door open, he thought he would find Mokuba sobbing away on the toilet but only to find the room totally empty.

"What the hell?" Seto shouted at himself. "He was here a minute go……"

With talking to himself he suddenly realised the open window because the rain was being let in.

"You've got to be kidding me. He knows never go out without telling me and it's starting to rain….Why would he go in this horrid weather?" With saying that he finally realised why Mokuba would go out in this weather. He'd run away….. He thought Mokuba would never mean it but this was proof that he was serious enough.

He popped his head out of the window and got wet by the rain that was now turning heavy. There was no sign of Mokuba in sight.

"Mokuba!" Seto called into the rain and darkness but no reply came.

_Knock, Knock._

"Hello? Oh Mokuba, do you want to come in?"

"Yes please. I need you to also not tell my brother where I am, at least until I finished telling you why I'm here. Thank you Joey."


	5. Sibling POV: Mokuba

**Mokuba Runs**

Glad to have approval from the some of you and I hope you lot keep on reading.

This is Mokuba's POV; the next chapter will be Seto's. Be covering the same time space just what each are doing and thinking. This carries on from where Mokuba turns up at Joey's door and probularily got some explaining to do.

**Chapter 5: Mokuba's POV**

Joey ushers Mokuba through into the living room, still confused on why he was here, hoping to get some answers. Must be a real good reason or else he would be in 'safety' by Seto Kaiba.

While Mokuba walked into the room he gave a little shiver and a small smile to be in the warmth. It was winter time, always ice cold just after Christmas, not that Mokuba had had that much of a nice Christmas by himself. By this time it was 9.30pm, totally pitch black outside and all warmth that might have been on the day had gone. Just about as cold as what Seto had gone... Didn't wish it had turned out like this, he just wanted the old Seto. In a way he had to separate names for his two sides, Seto and Mr. Kaiba. And it was obvious which one was the nice one but he rarely reared his head. You saw a little glimpse of him when he showed up at the table but it was Mr. Kaiba that had hit him but the truth was Mokuba just couldn't handle the Mr. Kaiba part always being there, acting like he cares when there was no sincerity. Also the truth was he couldn't trust his older sibling anymore, as much as it pains him to think Seto has turned into their old step-father.

"Feel free to sit down and relax down a bit, Mokuba." Joey offered, better off relaxing him first before getting anything. He was worried that Seto will blame him for Mokuba coming here but he knew he couldn't very well turn him away, he still considered Mokuba a friend, even though his brother was a nightmare.

"Thanks Joey." Taking Joey's offer and sat down. Making sure strands of his hair were keeping his bruise covered. By this point it had gotten massive and stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Are you ok? Did you get stuck or something and needed a lift?" Joey asked.

"Nope" Mokuba replied easily, being careful not to show his bruise.

"Well Seto Kaiba must be worried. You know how much of a stress he can be. Well then again he doesn't like me at all, plus he is so starting to annoy me with that Mutt nickname. Every time I hear that smug voice and nickname makes me want to hit...Oh sorry. Got a little carried away there, I shouldn't say such bad things to you about your guardian." Joey muttered away.

"No. In fact he doesn't care about me at all... Only himself, that's all he cares about, himself."

"You know that isn't true. You must be like his number 1 person in the world, and I must rank popularly last on his list." Joey said, being quite truthful, Mokuba is the only person Seto actually respects or actually cares about. Even though he has such a nasty side to him, but thought he would never do it with Mokuba.

"You're wrong!" Mokuba shouted back in anger, just hearing that crap to him was irritating. In his angry haste his bruise was quickly revealed, not very long but enough to catch Joey's eye.

"Mokuba! What the hell is that on your cheek?" Joey gasped in horror, not to often that such a shiner was so easily seen.

"Uh...What about it?" Mokuba tried calmly asking, obviously not working. He quickly starts to lean his head onto his hand that was propped up by the sofa sides.

"Mokuba I saw it. Don't try and hide it, how the hell did you get such a bruise on your cheek? Got into a fight at school or something and now Seto's mad at you for that?" Joey questioned, trying to find out why Mokuba was here and how did he get such a thing.

"No it's nothing like that..."

"Then how? I really want to know because that was no accident bump you got there. Looks like you got hit well."

"I don't want to say."

"Who Mokuba?"

"Tell me! This is serious Mokuba. I want to try and protect you from whatever but can't if you don't tell me."

"I'm glad you care but no." Mokuba replied and tears started to roll down his cheeks, just the thought of it set him off.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No"

"I can keep this going you know, tell me."

"No!"

"Fine! If you don't want to tell me I'm going to call your brother. He'll sort it out then. I just personally surprised that he let you out this late really. It's a school night, isn't it?" Joey warned.

Mokuba's eyes suddenly widened with terror. He couldn't have Joey call Seto, Seto will be here in a flash and he might do anything to him for running away. Now that Seto had hit him there's no limit in Mokuba's mind of what he can do.

"Mokuba? Are you ok?" Joey questioned after seeing Mokuba's face light up in terror. Something wasn't quite right and Joey could see it in his face.

"No! Please! Don't call Seto!" Mokuba cried, letting a few more tear streaks out.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Joey judged looking at Mokuba's face. Wondering why on earth he was so scared of his brother never saw his friend so terrified in his life.

"I do, please."

"Then tell me Mokuba, who really did it? Who gave you that bruise?"

"Ok! Ok! It was Seto! Ok? Happy now?" Mokuba replied and burst into tears that weren't going to be easy to stop.

"You've got to be kidding me. Seto never laid a hand on you before."

"I'm not. I don't know what got in to him." Mokuba sniffed, still letting out the tears. "He also said I killed our parents. I knew he was thinking it, shocked that he actually finally next it."

Joey feel onto the sofa that was behind him in shock, he could hardly believe what came out of Mokuba's mouth. He hit him and he also said that? What kind of elder sibling is he? Joey would never do that to his younger sister, and he means never. "Is that why you're out late?"

"Yea, I walked around town roughly like two hours before coming here but I needed someone to talk too. Plus it was getting to cold out there for me to stay in."

"Walking around for hours by yourself in the dark wasn't very smart Mokuba... Wish you came to me sooner. But I'm glad you did come here, you know your safe here right?"

"Yea I know it wasn't very smart. I'm just shocked, didn't know what to do really. Scared that I'd run back into Seto was a great fear. If it's ok with your parents, can I stay here? At least for tonight anyway, I don't want to go back there, to many weirdoes." Mokuba pleaded to Joey. He was angry but not totally stupid to stay out there.

"Of course you can. Wouldn't want you to go back where it's uncomfortable. And no worries, my parents aren't well here. My mum well don't live here anymore and my dad's really never here."

"Thank you. I'm thankful for this."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do about Seto though..."

"Neither do I but I suggest you go and get some sleep and rest. Looks like we won't be going into school tomorrow, we'll think of something in the morning. There's a guest bedroom let me show it to you."

"Nice guest room, thank you again for letting me stay."

"That's ok. We'll talk more tomorrow about what we're going to do. As for now get changed in these spare pyjamas and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Thanks. Why you being so nice to me?"

"Why would you ask that? We're friends aren't we? Means we look out for one and another. "

"It's just... Other than servants no one in ages has been nice to me or spent any time with me. In this time I've been with you is like a record for people talking to me and actually care." Mokuba looks down feeling sad that he don't have a normal kid life. His life consists of lies, excuses and servants.

"Mokuba... I didn't know you had it that hard... I guess being a rich kid don't come so easy, huh? But to be totally honest in my opinion Seto can be a tyrant but most of the time he don't understand how hurtful his words can be. He popularly knows hitting is wrong and sad about it but still no excuse for it." Joey answered, wanting to be honest with his friend. "Well, let me go get that hot chocolate and maybe something for that shiner there."

"Thanks."

"Stop saying thank you, you don't have too." Joey replied and walked out, allowing Mokuba to get changed.

"Here we go" Joey introduced as he walked into the room. Mokuba was sitting in bed waiting for him, unused to having so much attention and have anything made for him. "One ice pack for the shiner and two hot chocolate cups for me and you." With that handed over the cup of hot chocolate.

"I know you don't want me too, but thanks for the hot chocolate." Also showing a genuine smile that he hadn't shown for ages.

"That's alright. After what you've been through you deserve it."

Mokuba started to sip his hot chocolate while Joey put his down on the side and picked up the ice pack. "This will hurt a little but it'll make the bruise come out faster and make it go away faster." He pressed it onto the bruise, Mokuba only gave a slight flinch but once it was touching for a few seconds it was ok.

"Alright, I guess it's time for bed." Joey announced taking the two cups and the ice pack.

Mokuba snuggled himself into the bed. Joey put the stuff down for a second and went over and tucked him in. "There we go, don't you usually get this?"

"No" Mokuba replied sadly. "I like it though."

"I used to do this kind of thing with my sister so I guess it comes natural for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that Joey gave a smile and switched the light off. He hated the situation personally but was happy in a way because it meant he wasn't lonely. He loved having someone younger to care about, Joey don't like to admit it because he knew Seto was laugh bad about it. Mokuba was like Serenity part from younger so he liked it. He didn't see why Seto couldn't be more respectful and happy that he has a little brother to live with, most would die to have. Plus Mokuba was sweet.

Lying in bed Mokuba gathered his thoughts on what happened that day.

_Joey's nice. He seems like the nice old Seto part from the same age._

_I don't think Seto understands that these little things mean just so much. Showing attention and your smile can be enough really for anyone._

_He said he would protect me, be like my dad but he isn't doing it. Instead he rather hurts and than make people happy, I have no idea what goes through his head when he does and says some of these things. I know he verbally does it to people but why do it on me? I mean I'm his brother but yet he's causing pain on me. I'm just so angry at him; the truth is I don't want to go back... After having Joey show me what it can be like, I know Seto is far off doing right. I want to stay here... Don't want to go back to Seto..._


	6. Sibling POV: Seto

**Mokuba Runs**

I went back over the last chapter and realized all those mistakes, sorry for all of them. Hopefully this one should be better. This is Seto's part of the story, happening at the same time of the last chapter.

**Chapter 6: Seto's POV**

"Mokuba!" Seto called out the window one last time.

_BANG!_ His fist slammed down on the window sill in frustration. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, his one and only person he cared about was now gone, doing god knows what.

Seto stomped over to the door and slammed it shut, then running quickly back over and sitting on the toilet. As soon as he sat down the waterworks of frustration started, how could he have been so stupid?

_How has it come down to this? Me hitting him and saying the worst words on this planet to him, I don't even deserve to have anyone._

_I wonder where he is... He couldn't have gotten to far, he was in he a little bit ago. Thats it! He must of gone to a place he knows, must be with a friend! But who? _

_I can't call the police about this, not after what I've done. They might take Mokuba away from me. And I'm not willing to give him up without a fight. I want to find him, say sorry and hopefully he will forgive me and I will NEVER let him down ever again._

With his new found determination, he wiped the tears off his face, got up off the toilet and went out of the bathroom. He almost jogged all the way to his home office to start the phone calls, his brother had to be somewhere.

2 hours later there was still no luck.

"Have you seen Mokuba?" Seto barked with tiredness in his voice.

"Not since school, sir. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Thank you anyways." Seto replied, slamming the phone back down on it's receiver before the child could even reply.

_Where the heck is he? _Seto demanded to himself. _I hope he is alright, hasn't done anything stupid over his very stupid argument. It's all my fault in the first place... If only I started acting like a elder sibling and father to him... Treating him the way I have was most certainly not the way to act to the one and only sibling or family or person I care about in this world. Plus what makes it worse is that it isn't a one off, it's been going on, on and on. _

_Now who else...?_

_Yugi._

_Hmmmmm... It's worth a try. Yugi and his merry band of dorks are Mokuba's friends, for some strange reason. I'm going to have to work on who Mokuba becomes friends with. _

_RING, RING!_

"Hello?"

"Yugi?" Seto barked down, recognizing the voice immediately. He wasn't happy with having to talk to him and wanted to get it over and done with.

"Is that you Kaiba?" Yugi replied in shock.

"You bet it is."

"Well.. Isn't it a little late for you to be barking orders?" Yugi slightly joked.

"Whatever, I'm not calling to hear your dork comments. I was wondering whether you heard or seen of Mokuba at all?"

"No. Why would I have? It's getting pretty late."

"Oh no reason."

"Come on Seto. You called because somethings up. I know you wouldn't have called up at this time unless you've got a reason."

"Ok, ok. You got me. Well... Me and Mokuba kind of gotten into a nasty fight, he sneakily ran off and now I don't know where he is." At the end of the sentence his voice quivered, sounding really worried.

"I see... I'm very sorry, I haven't seen him in days. Tomorrow however I will call everybody I know and have a look around for him."

"Thanks Yugi. Can't believe I'd ever say that! You can go to see but I won't, not until I find my little brother. He means more to me than sleep."

"I'm glad to hear you care about him so much. I'll call back tomorrow, ok?"

"Bye." Seto barked back and slammed the phone down.

Seto left the office feeling defeated. By now it was early hours of the morning, all servants and workers were out of the mansion, leaving Seto all alone... He'd never felt so alone.

He knew he had tons of company work left to do but now he couldn't even look at it. Seto almost saw it as something evil. As far as he was concerned, between the company and possibly Noa it had destroyed the sibling bond and made him crack, making him do things he never dreamt to do. Like hitting Mokuba... It didn't even seem possible that he did such things. He was to ashamed to even consider mentioning the hitting part to anybody else...

He went into Mokuba's room, heading straight to the big bed. Laying on it he grabbed Mokuba's Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy cuddle toy and cuddled it into him.

_I just want you back Mokuba. I'm very sorry for what I've done, just give me another chance and I'll do anything you want, just come back._

_For now... Goodnight Mokuba. Wherever you are... _


	7. Sibling Caught Out

**Mokuba Runs**

Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual, I wanted to have a cliff hanger at the end and ended the chapter where I thought best. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Caught Out**

_DING DONG!_

"Alright! I'm coming!" Joey screamed as he walked to the front door in his pyjamas.

"Oh, hi Yugi." Joey answered when finally getting to the door, unsurpassed to see his friend. In fact as soon as he answered the door he snapped back into reality, it was a school day and Yugi came to his place so they could walk together. With Mokuba turning up he totally forgot about school, didn't seem so important, even now it didn't seem so important as Mokuba and he couldn't leave him in case of Kaiba.

"Hi... You're not ready?... Why aren't you ready?" Yugi looked in a stunned amazement, even though Joey hated going he was usually ready for him.

"Oh, sorry Yugi. I've decided I'm not going in today. Sorry I didn't call you, it slipped my mind to be honest with you. But since you're already here come in, have a quick drink."

"Ok... But I can't stay to long."

With that Joey opened the front door wider and motioned for Yugi to come in. He headed straight for the kitchen as soon as the door slammed while Yugi sat down in the living room.

"Here you go." Joey said, quickly handing Yugi the drink and sitting down on a chair.

"Thanks." Yugi replied with a soft smile. Silenced reigned the room for a few minutes, which was a rare occasion considering Joey usually is never quiet long enough. "So... Guess who called me last night/early hours of this morning?" Yugi said, breaking the silence in the room. He noticed how tense Joey was being, which wasn't ever like him, must be hiding something...

"Go on, who?" Joey replied, not putting his usual peppy mood. He was more concerned about Mokuba and what if he woke up while Yugi was here, the cover would be blown.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh! What did mister barker want?" Joey replied in a agitated voice, just hearing his name annoyed the hell out of him. He still couldn't believe Kaiba would stoop so low on his brother, Joey thought Mokuba was his number one but after hearing what the younger Kaiba said, it showed it was hard living with Seto and all the money.

"Well, actually he was wondering where Mokuba is. He ran away last night."

"Oh..." Joey replied, virtually speechless. Of course he knew where Mokuba really is but he didn't know that Kaiba would get so upset that he would even call Yugi.

"Yea... Poor guy. He didn't even go to sleep last night, he woke me up early with his constant phone calling because he couldn't wait for searching." With that Yugi yawned, never felt so tired of Kaiba before he even got to school.

"Well Yugi... Kaiba isn't very nice and he's most likely getting very stressed lately. For all you know he could be starting to get violent. I mean it must be drastic for Mokuba to leave like this, besides I saw him a few days ago and he mentioned how bad Kaiba was getting in arguments. He also mentioned that Kaiba isn't really giving him the time of day, so why would he want to go back?"

"Maybe Joey... But he's still Mokuba's brother and guardian."

"Maybe back at you, Yugi... Kaiba's a jerk and don't deserve to have a brother, it should be a pleasure not a chore to have someone like Mokuba care for you. Maybe he needed to get away from him for at least a while, clear his head, I mean living with Kaiba can't be good for your mental health." Joey nearly sniggering at the end, considering it as a joke.

"Hey Joey! I hear voices, who's here?" Mokuba called and a few seconds later revealing himself in the flesh. He nearly gasped when he saw Yugi in the sitting room, wondering would he turn him in to Seto.

"Saw him a few days earlier, Joey?" Yugi asked sarcastically, how could his best friend be hiding something this big from him?...


	8. Sibling Blackmail

**Mokuba Runs**

Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual, it felt right to end it where it is and that's what I did. Hope you enjoy this all the same.

**Chapter 8: Blackmail**

"Uh... I can explain..." Joey muttered, realising he had nothing, no explanation written out and his worry was rising.

"I doubt you can, Joey. How can you be doing this? You know damn well how stressed Kaiba would be, but yet Mokuba turns up here and you didn't call him." Yugi commented, sure he wasn't Kaiba's biggest fan or even friends with him but he didn't like what Joey had done.

"Look Yugi," Mokuba butted in. "Don't blame Joey please. I came here so late at night and really upset with Seto, still am and I told him what happened. We decided to talk it over and decide on what to do the next morning, which is now."

With the chat starting Mokuba sat down on the living room sofa and watched as Yugi sat back down onto the chair.

"Look, I know it must have been something bad Mokuba but you can't just run off without telling Seto where your going, you didn't even call him." Yugi stated and continued. "You're going to have to call him Mokuba, he needs to know where you are. He's been up all night, not getting work done or getting any sleep in."

"No! I can't, he'll be over here in a shot." Mokuba replied with his eyes showing horror at the suggestion.

"That's the point, Mokuba."

"No, I agree with Mokuba, Yugi." Joey butted in, after hearing what Mokuba told him. He couldn't just let Yugi call Kaiba.

"Joey! I know you hate Kaiba but this hasn't got anything to do with us. If they've had a fight they got to resolve their problems."

"But... I can't Yugi..." Mokuba stuttered finally, only just regaining his voice from the shock.

"And why's that, Mokuba?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Please Mokuba, just tell him, he'll understand." Joey begged.

"Fine, fine. I didn't just go out, I ran away. I was walking the streets for a good 2 hours or so when I decided to come here because I can trust Joey."

"But why Mokuba?"

"Look Yugi I really don't want to mention what that bad brother did to me."

"Well if you don't tell me I'm going to have to call that 'bad brother'."

"He hit me and said I killed my parents! Happy now! I don't want him over here, he can do god knows what to me now he's finally cracked and hit me. Call him over here and I'll only leave before he gets here." While shouting that the water works started strongly and he raced to the stairs and went up them. A minute later the slamming door could be heard throughout the small place.

"Happy now Yugi? We can't just hand him back in that state to Kaiba." Joey cried in frustration, he hated seeing Mokuba so upset.

"I can't believe it..."

"Believe it, that massive bruise on his cheek, done by Kaiba himself. He said to me he needs at least a bit of time away from Kaiba, to think by himself."

"Yea but Joey, we can't just not leave it like this, Kaiba is soon going to call the cops and whatever else. He needs to know where Mokuba is."

"Whatever, I'm not giving him back to Kaiba. I feel attached to Mokuba, can't let Kaiba carry on with this. If Kaiba is doing this kind of thing he should get help."

"Joey! He's not Your brother! He's Kaiba's, Mokuba is Seto Kaiba's, not yours. If Kaiba heard you say that you would be dead within seconds by looks. I know and understand from your point of view but we can't just leave it. I'm sorry Joey but if you don't tell Kaiba, I'll tell him myself!"


	9. Sibling, Do The Honest Thing

**Mokuba Runs**

I haven't written any part of this story in a good while so I decided to update it. It was kind of a bit rushed because I didn't have much time, with starting University and all... So sorry for spelling mistakes and if some words are round the wrong way and whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter too, byes.

**Chapter 9: Do The Honest Thing**

"Look... Mokuba... We're just going to have to call Seto..."

"What? You nuts?"

"We have no choice in the matter. If we don't do it, Yugi will. Can't really win either way. But I think it'd be better coming from me, so you don't have to talk to him yourself."

"I see... Well... Thanks, I especially didn't want to talk to him myself."

"And your going to be alright about it?"

"I guess. I've cooled down since I snapped and ran up here, sorry about that but just Seto's name bothers the hell out of me at the moment, let alone talking about anything he's done."

"That's Ok. After what you've been through yesterday I can understand that kind of reaction. When I'm on the phone I will make sure to mention that you're not ready to come home, needing more time to think things out. I will also say you're staying here until your ready, all that matters is whether your happy."

"You do know here's going to scream and shout with that? He doesn't like you as it is, let alone you telling him the way it's going to happen."

"Sadly Mokuba... Yes and I'm pretty sure I'm going to hear the word, MUTT, somewhere in this chat. Plus knowing my luck he's not going to listen at all because it's coming from me."

"Well... If does decide to turn up anyway, I guess I'm going to have to be stern with him and say I'm staying till I say so."

"That's brave."

"After thinking I can't hide from him forever. I'm going to have to stand up to him and say and do as I feel."

"Well brace yourself." Joey replied with a smile on his face as he went out the spare bedroom's door to go find a phone.

Joey walked down the staircase and looked at Yugi, who was still sitting in the living room. He pulled a very unhappy face at Yugi, not happy at all that his best friend was blackmailing him. He'd never seen Yugi act like this before, he was acting so... devious and smart. If Joey didn't know any better he'd thought Yugi was now friends with Seto Kaiba or something.

"You know you have to do this for him, Joey." Yugi answered, he caught the look on Joey's face, could see he was unhappy.

"I guess... I just hate the fact that you're blackmailing me into this."

"You weren't going to do it any other way. If I didn't come around at all, how long would you have kept this up from us?"

"I don't know... But me and Mokuba would have had a longer chat about how he's going to cope."

"You know it's for the best." Yugi replied, making sure that Joey got the message that it was the right thing. "It's not like giving up, you're just calling to let Kaiba know where Mokuba is. It doesn't mean that Mokuba needs to go back or let Seto bully him into whatever."

"I guess."

Joey turned around away from Yugi as he picked up the phone's receiver and dialled in Seto Kaiba's number.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar voice at the other end. "Mr. Kaiba's house."

"Uh.. Hello." Joey stuttered in reply, he was expecting Kaiba to answer the phone. Thought Kaiba would have been waiting by the phone, just incase of Mokuba. "Is Mr. Kaiba there?"

"Who is this? I can only give the phone over to Mr. Kaiba if it's important. He's currently to stressed from a recent crisis to have any regular calls."

"This is Joey Wheeler and yes it is very important."

"Joey Wheeler? State your conc..." "Wheeler?" From the sound of the male voice and the rude butting in, Joey could tell it was Kaiba. "What on earth do you want? Can't you see I've serious problems to sort out?"

"Uhhh... Yea but...Uh..."

"Spit it out, Mutt. I haven't got all day." Seto barked down the phone. As far as he's concerned he has to put up with him at school but at home.

"God will you give me the chance!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just move it, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"I know about Mokuba."

"Oh great! Yugi can be such a blab. All he does is blab more than help me."

"Uh... Seto... I kind of... Umm... Know where Mokuba is..."

"You do! Where?"

"Umm... At my house..." Joey was getting ready to pull the phone away from his ear, knowing Kaiba was about to shout.

"What? He is! Well... How long has he been there?"

"He's been here since quite late last night."

"What?" Seto Kaiba screamed, was as loud as he possibly could. "He's been there all this time and you've only just called me, Mutt?"

"Well Mokuba told me everything. You're lucky I called you at all. I only called you because I thought you deserved to know at least where he is."

"It's not as bad as what Mokuba's making it out to be."

"Oh... So you didn't give him that ugly bruise on his cheek then? Ha, I know you did it, how on earth could you?"

"Like I said, it isn't what it seems and I'm very sorry about that and all the things I said to him. I'm coming right over to collect him, we must sort these things."

"No you're not. He's staying here till he's ready to talk and see you."

"How dare you!" Seto roared. "You're letting me get him or by the law I'll get him off you."

"I don't think you'll want to be calling the police at all. You know that if you do call the police you'll have to say everything you said to him and the hitting. You'll be much worse off than myself."

"You, Mutt! Don't you blackmail me!"

"Look, I'm not saying it for my own pleasure, Ok? I'm saying it because Mokuba wants it, he needs a break from you to clear his head. It won't be like saying good bye, just taking things slowly. I'm sure you can visit and whatever to sort things, as long as Mokuba's ready for it."

"Hmmm... You know I'm not happy about this... We're going to have to make arrangements I guess..."


	10. Sibling What Next?

**Mokuba Runs**

Hey! I decided to that this piece really needed an update and that's just what I've done :) I haven't written a part for this story all this year and feel the story needs to be carried on and I've only just really had the time to do it. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 10: What next?**

_I can't believe this! _Seto thought angrily to himself as he rid in his limo to Joey's place. _It's bad enough that Mokuba is acting this way but my god! Did he have to go to that Mutt's house!? It's a massive insult to be told what I can and cannot by that freak, who the hell does he think he is, barking out such orders and blackmailing me!?_

"Would you like me to wait for you, Mr. Kaiba?" The limo driver asked as Seto got out of the car carrying a bag full of clothes and such for his younger sibling.

"No." Seto barked back simply. "I might be here a while to sort things out."

"Would you like me close by?"

"Go wherever you want." He grunted back, showing not much emotion. "I'll call you when I need you."

"Should I ask whether Master Mokuba will be accompanying you back to the mansion when I come back?"

Seto just slightly turned his head back around to see the limo driver. "If I have anything to do with it, it is quite likely." He grunted yet again and then turned his head back around and carried on walking to the 'Mutt's' place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock**_

"That must be Kaiba now." Yugi said to Joey when he heard the knock.

Joey shot Yugi a dirty look, still didn't like Yugi, his best friend, was making him do this. Joey honestly felt that Kaiba was a massive threat to Mokuba, after the nasty words to Mokuba, not acting like a brother and of course the hit that Kaiba did was just purely not acceptable, in any way, shape or form. "Will you stop giving me that look?" Yugi replied t the dirty look. "It's the right thing and you know it."

"Is it? Is it really Yugi?" Joey replied with almost a desperate look on his face.

"I thought we've already gone through all of this and even Mokuba is starting to get his head around all this."

"Yea, yea." Joey started. "I know but I can tell Mokuba is nowhere near ready and he is so shaken up by this. I just can't believe even Seto to stoop to this level, the name calling, the neglect and especially the hitting."

"Now now, Mokuba said the hitting only happened once." Yugi tried to point out to Joey.

"How do we know?" Joey cried. "Quite often 'the once' usually means there could be more than just 'the once' or it's just the start and there will be more to come."

"You're being silly Joey."

"No, you're being silly Yugi." Joey mimicked. "That has to be close to a number offence, there's not many things worse that a sibling can do to the other. You can't honestly say it's acceptable."

"I didn't say that!" Yugi replied. "Of course this is serious! I'm not standing up for Kaiba after him doing that!"

"Then why?"

"Because he has never been so sorry in his life. He needs his brother and you know it."

"Needs? What about Mokuba's needs?"

"I'm not saying that, Mokuba definitely comes first. But we do need to sort something out. We couldn't honestly just keep Mokuba in hiding here, that's kidnapping and only makes things worse."

"Whatever, if he thinks he's just taking Mokuba then he's got another thing coming!"

"Fine." Yugi sighed in defeat, he could tell they were only going round in circles and couldn't believe Joey was acting so defensive, usually Joey was so laid back and wouldn't fight so hard for something that really shouldn't have anything to do with him.

_**Knock Knock!!!!**_

_"HELLO!? Anyone going to answer sometime this century!?" _

"Oh keep you hair on!" Joey shouted back as he finally went to answer the door. "Great, he's already barking orders before he's even in the house." Joey added in a low key mutter to himself.

"Finally!" Seto announced as he pushed his own way into Joey's home without Joey making an actual invite.

"Yea... Make yourself at home." Joey replied in a sarcastic tone as he close the front door behind him.

"Enough Mutt, I haven't got all day, let's just get things sorted."

"No need to be so snappy Kaiba." Yugi butted in as Kaiba sat down in a chair.

"Whatever, why are you here?"

"Do I have to have your permission to have people in my house now, Kaiba?" Joey questioned, once again in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not about Yugi." Seto grunted.

"That's right, so drop the attitude."

Kaiba didn't even bother to make a reply to that comment, just gave a impatient and dirty look and started to tap his foot.

"Did you bring some of his stuff?" Joey started after a few minutes and couldn't stand Kaiba's ice cold and frosty stare and silence.

"Yes." Kaiba replied simply, feeling no need to say anything more.

"Then... That's that. You can on and get back to your work, we know how busy you can be."

"Not without seeing Mokuba I'm not."

"That was not what we agreed on Kaiba."

"I don't care what your stupid demands are Mutt."

"Stop calling me that! You will not address me in that way in my own house!" Joey snapped, he hated that name and Kaiba damn well knew it and made it clear that he says it just to get on Joey's nerves.

"I do what I want and when." Seto barked back with the common frown on his face.

"Just because your being loud don't mean you get everything you want, rich boy." Joey slang back with little effort.

"I am not going to leave willing until I see my little brother." The older Kaiba repeated himself.

"And you've just going to get the same answer." Yugi butted in yet again.

"Stay out of it." Seto ordered and giving Yugi a stern look.

"Hey!" Joey butted in, sticking up for his friend. "If it weren't for Yugi I might not have even bothered to to tell you at all where Mokuba is!"

"What did you say!?" Seto said in yet another order kind of form. "And just what were you planning to do with him then, dog!?"

"Keeping him away from the likes of you!" Joey shouted back. Yugi sat in his chair in shock as he watched them yell at each other, it was obvious they wouldn't listen to him at all at this point.

"Excuse me! He's my brother! Not yours!"

"Your no brother! Your nothing but a big bully! You don't even care for him!"

"How dare you! I'm a lot of things but I will never let go of Mokuba!"

"That's only because you use him like a blame and punching bag!"

"That was once! And... I feel extremely disappointed at myself, don't know what came over me."

"Look Kaiba." Joey started, his voice finally reached back to it's normal tone. "Even I can't believe you sunk this low, and that's coming from me! How could you? I thought you'd be trying your hardest after the Noa thing, I thought it proved how much you needed to fix things with him. But your only just making it worse because your acting worse than ever before."

"Stay out of it!" Kaiba barked yet again in a almost defensive like tone.

"I will not! You've gone over board Kaiba. You did it once once, why won't you don it again? Your a risk to him."

"I am not. He's my brother! Not yours! Look, just because your sister has buzzed off don't mean you can steal my sibling!" Kaiba accused with an extreme anger in his face.

"He's the sweetest little brother! You're lucky! But you don't appreciate him at all!" Joey stated with anger.

"STOP!" Came a smaller voice from a different direction.

They all looked towards the staircase and found Mokuba Kaiba standing on the middle part of the stair's, looking sad to see all the arguing and also a bit angry that his big brother was the one causing it all.

"Mokuba!" Seto called, got up off his seat and started to head towards him. Mokuba was still horrified by what Seto did to him just a day or two ago and started to back away from him back up the stairs, showing he didn't really want him close.

"Halt!" Joey ordered for once and actually got in the way of Seto.

"What do you think your doing?"

"He's scared of you, back off."

"Stop the arguing! Please." Mokuba announced, there was nothing he hated more than hearing people fight about him.

"I'm sorry Mokuba..." Seto replied and hung his head low, a bit in shame. The other three weren't totally sure what he was saying sorry for but were shocked to hear him say it without a fight for once.

"Joey?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yea, kid." Joey replied softly and looked up at him.

"Let him come up."

"What!?"

"You can stay close by."

"Yea but why?" Joey kept questioning in amazement.

"It looks like Seto's desperately got something to say to me so let's let him hear what he's got to say." Mokuba's eyes narrowed with a frown and it went to Seto's direction.

"You sure?"

"Best get it out the way."

"Fine... If your sure..." Joey surrendered and let Seto past him and both the Kaiba brother's wandered into the room Mokuba had been living in at Joey's.

Joey looked to Yugi after watching them both leave out of sight, Yugi opened his mouth but Joey just butted in. "Yea, yea, I know. It's for the best." He said sarcastically and went to sit down with Yugi.


	11. Sibling Conversation Gone Bad

**Mokuba Runs**

Hey, haven't written anything for this in ages and felt that it need an update... Try and not let this get to much out of my mind... I had this chapter written for a good chunk of the time and just needed altering and finishing, so that was me being lazy, lol. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like : )

**Chapter 11: Sibling Conversation Gone Bad**

Mokuba went and sat in the centre of his temporary bed, while Seto gently sat himself on a nearby chair. "Should've known you would've been so stern headed and refused to leave when you got here." Mokuba hissed with annoyance.

"Mokuba..." Seto started in a gentle voice.

Mokuba held up his hand in protest, basically saying I'm not listening. "What you said and did was unforgivable... And now you've gotten your wish... You haven't got a sibling anymore to get in your way, just how you like it."

"That looks bad..." Motioning to the bruise that had developed on his younger siblings cheek. Trying to ignore the previous comment that had just been thrown at him.

"Well you should've known that it was going to be that bad, especially when your the one that did it." Mokuba hissed in reply.

For once Seto was stunned a little by Mokuba tone of voice but decided to ignore that comment. "I'm very sorry... Mokuba. I've been very worried about you, since you just ran out on me."

"Nothing more than you deserve." Mokuba replied coldly, still maintaining eye contact on his brother.

"Mokuba... Please..." Seto almost pleaded, holding out his hand. "Please accept my apology... Let me take you home and make it up to you..."

Mokuba slapped back the hand with clear frustration and shook his head in deep disagreement. "No, Seto. I'm not safe with you... Look what you did and said to me... Just what would happen if I went back, huh? You'd go back to ignoring me? Boss me around? Seto... I'm a real person... Not an object you can just use when you decide!" Mokuba tried to explain roughly, now letting out the odd tear.

"I want to make it better, Mokuba." Seto replied with insistence in his voice.

"You can't force me!" Mokuba replied in protest.

"I'm your guardian, Mokuba. What do you expect to be doing? Stay here forever?" Seto snapped back, unhappy with Mokuba putting up such a protest.

"Why does that concern you?" Mokuba hissed back.

"I'm your only family member, Mokuba! That's why! It means I'm supposed to be caring for you!" Seto continued to snap back.

"And look at what kind of 'family member' you are!?" Mokuba snapped back, motioning to the big bruise on his cheek. "You do realise you could get into serious trouble for this!? They'll take me away from you permanently!"

"And that's what you want?!" Seto burst with frustration. "You want to be taken away from me permanently?! Live with some random family!?"

"Trust me... I'm questioning those questions to myself and trying to find the answer to that." Mokuba sneered, trying to get his point across.

"You would actually consider that!?" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Yes! I need time to decide!"

"You're crazy! You would actually rather live with some random family more than your own flesh and blood!?" Seto continued to rant.

"And there was me thinking you wanted to sort things out."

"I did! But you're not even making it possible!"

"I am! I'm just stating my opinions... Not my fault you don't agree with them. I don't want to go with some random family... But I don't trust you either. I need time!"

"Well avoiding me isn't going to that!" Seto snapped back.

"Leave!" Mokuba demanded, he'd heard enough. He was hoping for a deep and settled conversation and that they would be able to sort something out but it was becoming clear that is wasn't going to happen. Like always... It was either Seto's way or no way... Well not this time, Mokuba wasn't going to allow it.

"No! You need to come home, now." Seto protested, standing up off the chair.

"Leave!" Mokuba repeated, still with the same stern face. "If you're not willing to discuss this then neither am I!"

"You're not staying here, Mokuba." Seto insisted with the same firm face. "I'm the adult, you're the child, I call the shots. If you won't leave willingly I'll have to take out action."

"Don't threaten me!"

"I'm not leaving you here with this, mutt!"

"You wouldn't have even known if it weren't for Yugi wanting Joey to do the right thing!"

"Yea, well you're my brother! Not his!!" Seto burst with anger. "He has no right over either of us in any way! Leave now or the police will have to be involved. You don't want Joey to be in trouble do you?"

"Again with the threatening! If you force that then I'm going to have to tell them where this bruise from..." Mokuba sneered.

"You can't blackmail me!"

"Really? Feels like I am!" Mokuba continued to sneer. He wasn't being forced into doing anything he didn't want to do by Seto, if that meant blackmail then blackmail it was going to be.

"!" Mokuba looked up to see his brother towering over him and he was raising his hand, like he'd done before... He immediately pulled up his hands to defend his face and turned his face downwards. He waited for a minute and brought his hands down when he didn't feel an impact of any kind. "Joey?"

"I heard all the shouting, came up here to see what was happening." Joey explained and when Mokuba looked properly up he saw Joey holding onto Kaiba's wrist, stopping him from what he was going to do.

"I can't believe I was going to do that... Again..." Seto started with a stunned voice and face to match the horror.

"What's with you, Kaiba?" Joey ordered with anger in his voice.

"It's like... All I can see is... Red... Clouds my judgement..." Seto roughly explained still with a look of horror etched on his face.

"I can't believe you!" Mokuba burst with pure anger. "I wanted to talk things out with you! Give you a chance! And... You go and do this!"

"I think you should get out." Joey strongly suggested.

"But..." Seto started but didn't get very far.

"Leave!" Mokuba commanded, still in the same rage. "I think that just proves we need time apart..."

"... I'm ashamed of myself..." Seto stated and started to turn around.

"Take this with you!" Mokuba called and flung his brother locket at his elder sibling.

"...!" For once Seto was speechless and couldn't find the correct words.

"I think you should have it for now... At least until... Something is sorted..." Mokuba whispered with an upset voice.

Joey ushered Kaiba out of the room... How was Seto going to sort this?... He just kept on making things worse...


End file.
